3 friends x 3 friends
by WizardJeremy
Summary: Created for me and my friends featuring JeremyXJacob KatelanXEmmett and LokiXCarlisie, Loki is the name im using for my friend Koltera-Lokified-Ormen because she want no real name on my fic
1. The Three Guy's

This was made for me and my two friends ErikNight'sGrlfriendZaezera and Koltera-Lokified-Ormen im calling koltera loki cuz hse dont want name on fanfic

This is all in POV's

Me = The Wizard

Katelan = Vampire

Loki = Vampire

This is all made up except Jacob, Emmett and Carlisie they originated from twilight

* * *

**Jeremy's POV**

Me and my two friends, Katelan and Loki were on a trip in the mall we look for clothes everywhere, we had alot of chats, about our opinions on clothes and guys. We were walking along when we came across a cafe where we can get hot chocolates since its a winter sale nd its near xmas,

"look at those cute guys over there!" said Loki pointing to a counter where three guys all facing us with smiles, did they like us? One was very pale, must be a vampire, and the other pale so is also a vampire, and one who was tanned with really...ripped...muscles..., so i use my magic to find them out

"i see their info, the one on the left with blond hair is a vampire called Carlisie" "dibs on carlisie!" said Loki as i continue to find them out " the middle one is called Emmett also a vampire" "dibs onEmmett!" said katelan staring at him with him staring back with a sexy smirk making her fan herself " the one on the right is called Jacob, hes a werewolf" "ive nothing for werewolves, i find them smell" said katelan joined by Loki "me too, you can take him Jeremy" im so glad i get to take Jacob, he looks so...gorgeous! I bet his personality too! "yes, looks like the guys you dibbed on are staring at you!" i say making them fan each other because of the excitement. "Jeremy i think that Jacob likes you too! Hes been staring at you lifting his shirt up a little, did you see his body?" Katelan said pointing at Jacob who stll was staring at me with love in his eyes, i think i need the girls to fan me in a minute!.

"lets play hard to get!" said Katelan making us turn around, a few seconds later the three guys sat on the opposite of us on the table, god! So close to Jacob! Hes so beautiful up-close! "Hello, there my names Jac-" i cut him telling his name "Jacob Black, im a Wizard these are my friends Loki a vampire and Katelan also a vampire" their stares turned into more love as soon as i told we are also supernaturals, "i need to go to the toilet be right back guys!" i said making my way to the bathroom

**Loki's POV**

****"so...whos your friend?" he said to me still looking at the bathroom door waiting for Jeremy to come back "Jeremy, hes the famous The Wizard the only magical being to be in the supernatural world of werewolves and vampires, i can tell you like him!" i said making him blush "erm...yes i do...but does he like me? I heard you guys talking?" he said wanted to find out the answer, you can see it in his eyes "yes, he thinks your beautiful" i say making his smile widen "phew, thought he was straight!" he said concentrating on the door, he really wants him to come back! "oh please, what kind of straight guy hang out with girls in a shopping mall and talk about you!?" his smile widened still concentrating on the door.

**Jeremy's POV**

****I walk out of the bathroom as i see Katelan and Emmett chatting, Loki and Carlisie talking and Jacob staring at me with a smile, i remember the time so we had to get a move on the shopping and i walk over to the guys "girls, we have to continue our shopping my mum will be mad if i dont get home in time!" i said as i notice Jacob's huge grin turned into a frown "but why cant you stay?" he said getting up "yeah jeremy!" said Katelan and Loki.

"sorry but i dont wanna get in trouble" i said as the girls packed their bags and we all left after one mintue i find the mens section and look for some clothes for me, i pull two tops apart to see the fabric, but saw Jacob on the other side with his trademark smile i saw at the cafe "what are you doing here?" i said with a smile "i missed you" he said, he so sweet!.

"well im kinda im a hurry" i said closing the tops and he then appears rom arpund the corner, "and im in a hurry to know you better" he said behind me, i turn around "if i didnt know any better, i say you like me!" i said making him blush "uhh. You dont mind? I mean well i like you" he said with a nervous tone "no need to be nervous" i said stroking his cheek as he held my hand "we can meet some other time! Or unless..." i said going the clothes line "unless what?" he said wanting to kow the answer "unless i take you home with me and know each other better there!" i said as his grin was wide again "yes! Yes please!" he said with joy, he so beautiful when hes happy.

"ok, so after we can go together" i said as he nodded! Half an our later we were driving back to my house, Jacob driving, him being a gentleman so i dnt need train, hes so sweet. When we got there i told mum our guest i brung and told him he likes me "well ok, you two get along!" she aid with a smile, knowing somthings gonna happen.

As we went inside i sat on my bed as he sat on the chair on my computer desk "you have a nice room" he said quickly looking around so he can look at me again, "thanks" i replied as there was was an awkward silence, well for me because he was just staring into my eyes "well?" i said laughing, he looked at me confused, "what do you want to know about me?" i said rolling my eyes laughing "i wanna know what your looking in for a person?" he said with a blush.

"im looking for a supernatural, who is very sweet and like a gentleman, who is a werewolf." his grin got wider "have you got someone on your mind?" he said with a smile "well, there is this one guy" his grin went down a little "he has short black hair, he is very musculer and beautiful, he is sweet and he never stops following me, he wants me badly" i say as Jacob rises his head from the ground and smiles at me with joy "its you Jacob Black, i want you s badly as you want me.

he got closer and went on the side of me on my bed nd sat next to me, i ran hand over his face as i can tell he loved the feeling of my hand, i then ran my hands over his chest then i stopped touching him, he was worried "whats wrong?" he said wanting more of me "well, can i touch you everywhere?" i said as he rolled his eye and took his shirt off and...oh my god.

"you can do what ever you want its all yours" as he grabbed my hand, my other hand touched his abs of steel, oh my god hes so strong and soft, its weired how he wants me so quickly "why are you suddenly interested into me?" i said rubbing his warm chest "um...ill tell you after..." he said with a smile, i then touched his face again and i leaned over and kissed him on the lips, he then kissed back making me lay on the bed, i then heard giggling behind my door i rose up as Jacob started kissing my neck "who's there?" i shouted and and Loki came throught the door smiling with 'aww' faces, Jacob then stopped kissing and then put his shirt on quickly "its alright you can keep your shirt off" i said as he kneled down and hold my cheek, hes so warm "i can only be revealed to you, your my everything, your my life now.." the girls were saying high pitched aww's

"so what are you doing here?" i said to Katelan and Loki as Jacob got on my left and hugged me "your mum let us in, she told us you had company" she said with her ushal tone "we come to sleep over" she said pulling out of her bag some pillows "sleepover!" Loki said happily "can i stay Jeremy?" said Jacob kissing me, "of course, you can sleep with me"Jacob grinned as he kissed me again.

* * *

There we go, i hope you guys like it! I loved it! Ill update soon


	2. Sleepover breakfast

Second chapter, hope you gals love it,

* * *

**Jeremy's POV**

Loki and Katelan lay their sleeping bags down on my bedroom floor infont of my tv, Katelan pulls a dvd out of her bag, its called "Twimoon", its about this girl called Becca who moves to this place called Torks and she finds a vampire called "Fredward" and a werewolf called "lakarb", as Becca is in a love triangle as Fredward loves Becca and Lakarb loves Becca too.

"ready?" as Loki hovers her finger over the play button, "yeah" we all say and the movie starts, i was tugged into Jacob's sleeping bag and Katelan and Loki had their own sleeping bags, i can feel Jacob's warm body, he was soft and so nice, he plays with my hair as i smile at him, he smiles back as i feel he watched the movie with us as he hugged me, his arms were so strong as i feel them, i knew Jacob was smiling as i liked what i have.

**Katelan's POV**

I was watching the movie as at the corner of my eye i can see Jacob hugging Jeremy in the same sleeping bag, they are so cute together! I was watching the movie even more, and 1 hour later the movie ended. Me, Loki and Jeremy were talking about the movie we watched "what a pedophile! Why dosent Becca see that in Fredward?" Loki said looking at the cover of the dvd case "i know right! He is such a weiredo!...what do you think was good about the movie, Jeremy?" i said as he was in Jacob's arms as he replied "i did like it, but not as much as being in Jacob's arms" Jeremy said closing his eyes on Jacob's arms, How cuter can they get?

"i wish my Carlisie was here!" Loki said holding her chest "me too, i wish my Emmett was here" i said thinking about him "im glad Jacob's here" said Jeremy as Jacob kissed him on the head, Jacob was smiling the whole time, i think his cheeks will ache! "i dont know, as long as Puppy is happy" Jeremy said as i knew he read my thoughts, damn wizard, he is like the most powerful thing on earth! I thought as he grinned.

**Jeremy's POV**

"Puppy?" Jacob said to me confused "its your new nickname from me" i said as he smiled "already nicknaming each other, god you two are sooooo cute!" said Loki making 'aww' faces with Katelan

"i think its time for bed, im tired" i said yawning making Jacob saying "aww, your adorable yawning" he said to me with the face that Katelan and Loki had when hey saw, i drifted off to sleep while staring at Jacob, while i saw the behind of my eyelids almost asleep, Jacob kissed me on the forehead and said "good night baby", hes so sweet.

_The next morning!_

I woke up to Jacob's face smiling down at me in his arms "have a nice sleep?" he said stroking my face "now" i said making him confused "are you gonna answer my question?" i said as he got more confused,"the question where i told you why did you want me so badly and so quickly?" i said to him making him blush as he replied teasing me "well...ill tell you soon" he said to me as he lifted me up by his arms and went down stairs into the kitchen, he layed me on a seat as he sat next to me "what are we doing here?" i said smiling as he never took his eyes off me "waiting for everyone to come down stairs so we can have breakfast" he said.

A few minutes later of us staring into each others eyes Katelan and Loki found us staring at each other "awwww you guys are gonna have me make a cuteness overload, head explosion" Katelan said holding her head as me and Jacob smiled, then there was a knock at the door, "ill get it for you" Jacob said walking to the door as Katelan and Loki staring at me with smiles "he is such a gentleman!" Katelan said, "you girl's your wishes were granted" Jacob said coming in with Emmet and Carlisie as both Katelan and Loki went to hug them in joy while Jacob sat back down next to me smiling at me "looks like everyones here, let me, Emmett and Carlisie go make you three some breakfast" Jacob said kissing me on the lips charmingly as the three guys went to make us breakfast while me, Katelan and Loki talked about our guys "is it just me or our lives getting better?" said Katelan "it would get better if we had a mansion" replied Loki "i dont care about mansions or expensive things, right now all i care about is having a happy life with Jacob" i knew Jacob smiled as i said that.

"breakfast is ready!" said Emmet, Carlisie and Jacob as they brung us plates to our table, BACON! "BACON!" i said smiling even though i thought it, i can see Jacob smiled as i ate as well as Emmett smiling at Katelan and Carlisie smiling at Loki as we all ate. After a few minutes after our breakfast we were all on the couch, Jacob hugging me, Emmett hugging Katelan and Carlisie hugging Loki. "now can you answer my question?" i question Jacob "erm...you will just have to keep that question for a while!" he said still teasing me, suddenly the living room door opened as Jacob got up infront of me, was he trying to protect me? "Jeremy stay back!" he said to me as the door opened and it was my dad "erm, am i interupting you guys here?" my dad said as he slowly went out the door and into the kitchen to make coffee.

"false alarm" Jacob said as he sat on the sofa next to me and hugged me again "at least i know your always protected!" he said smiling at me,...wait i think im starting to figure the puzzle "wait, jacob...never leaving my side...im your everything...your protecting me...liking me at a fast rate...Jacob did you.." i said staring at him as he smiled "yes, i imprinted on you.." he said kissing me again "oh, i thought it was just because you really protective over me" i said making him laugh,"i love your laugh" i said to him making his smile wider as i dig my head into Jacob's chest, also slidng my hand up Jacob's chest.

"you just couldn't resist could you?" he said smiling at me "your so soft, so musular and so nice" i said making him kiss me more passionatly as i rub his abs and chest underneath his shirt.

Life is good once you have your loved ones

* * *

There we go! The second chapter! Its so romantic hope you you guys liked!


End file.
